


Bitch in Heat

by lrs002



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, Mommy Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Piss, Public Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Edith's an Omega and she's lucky her Alphas help her through it, even though they punish her with her heat sometimes too.





	1. Chapter One

She was staying at a hotel for a new book release when Edith woke up feeling painful and tender and thought, Fuck. Her heat was early.

It wasn’t supposed to happen; being on suppressants meant her heats should come every four months instead of every thirty days, and they were supposed to be timed out. This one was due next week, when she’d be back home with two days off from work to at least deal with it. The first forty-eight hours, for her, was always the worst part. Yeah, she’d still have interviews and charity events in the downtime, but with the libido inhibitor and odor-blockers, she’d always be able to manage.

There was nothing for it now. She had book signing and then a meet and greet with book fans—at least it was an afternoon meet and greet—so she sucked it up and dug out the briefs with their sewn-in pocket for absorption pads that, luckily, she always took with her just in case. She also popped a couple ibuprofen to try to ward off the pain she knew was coming. With any luck, she’d be able to get through today, and then have the night and tomorrow morning to curl up under her covers, suffer, and hate herself.

Every omega’s heat was different. Some had it so easy they didn’t have to bother with suppressants. Some had a partner, or they’d find one to help them through their heat, which could last between three days and nine. Others went on suppressants and were in the lucky camp of not having to ever deal with heats.  
Edith had never been that lucky. She had an implant that kept her heats as regulated as possible. But when he did get them, the onset was sudden and painful, especially the first two days—and they lasted for seven. Her insides felt like they were burning up, and on top of the pain, she had to deal with nausea. For her the heats always went better when she had a partner to help her through them.

But Lucille, Alan and Thomas where hours away at the mansion. If they called Edith resolved not to tell them her heat had come earlier. With that thought in mind she went to take a shower. 

Edith was glad she had a little time in between the book signing and meet greet because she desperately needed a nap. She tossed her bag on the bed and plopped into a chair in the hotel room.

Her phone rang, with a sigh she got up and fetched it from her purse.

She sat back down in chair by the window and answered.

“Edith,” Thomas’ voice came over the line. “Lucille and I are so happy you’re coming home soon, we got something special planned.” 

Edith moaned, reaching with one hand between her legs to rub herself she wasn’t even listening to what Thomas had said, just his voice was making her clit throb with need. “Daddy.”

“Edith what’s wrong?” Thomas said, worry filling his voice

Edith continued to rub herself through the briefs, “So hot, and wet need you, Papa and Mommy now.”

“Lucille!” Thomas yelled, his voice echoed a little he must have been on entryway stairs.

Edith could hear Mommy now too, “What Thomas,” Lucille said irately “I’m busy baking.”

“I don’t care. Get the car, I think Edith went into heat early.” 

Lucille most have gone off to do what Thomas had said because the next thing he said was, “Don’t worry Darling, We'll will be there soon.”


	2. Chapter Two

Edith can feel eyes on as she walks out of the elevator and into the lobby. The alphas in room can smell her heat on her, the odor-blockers ran out hours ago not that would help she had brought only one pair of absorbent brief with her, their soaked through now she’s currently dripping slick all over the marble floor.  


She knows that Thomas, Lucille and Alan are here because they’d texted and her Omega genes had made her come down her to greet them even though she in heat. Because it’s her duty to be there and please her alphas.

With a shaky step she finally makes exits the hotel to see the car pull up under the awning.

\- - - -

“Their she is.” Thomas said pointing, his other hand on the steering wheel, “I thought you texted her to tell her to stay in her room?”

“I did,” Lucille said

“She must not have read it.” Alan said throwing open the back door of the car. “Come on, let’s go before she decides to climb in the car with us.”

“Lucille go with him he’ll need help fighting off the other alphas here. I’ll grab the bags.”

Lucille quickly gives him a peck on cheek and goes to join Alan.

\- - - -

Even from a distance, Lucille can tell how hard the heat has hit Edith this time. Her blonde hair is mused, theirs an almost glazed over look in eyes, and the clothes that Edith usually cares about a great deal are a total loss not to mention there is a sizable puddle of slick on ground between her feet. 

Edith presses up against her the minute she gets close to her omega and has to resist dropping to her knees to scent the girl’s pussy which Alan has already done. Alan may be an Alpha but he’s a weak one. It be so much better if he was a beta. 

“Mommy rub me.” Edith says squirming and pressing against Lucille even harder. Edith takes her hand leading it to her wet folds.

Lucille pulls her hand free of Edith’s and steps away from her slightly. Edith says nothing but Lucille can see that her little girl is hurt by the movement.

“Alan get up we need to bring Edith back upstairs.” Lucille says putting as much power as she dares when speaking to one of her Alpha mates.

Alan growls at her eyes flashing red but he does stand and grip Edith’s arm leading her back into the lobby.

The growl and the power from Alan and herself in must have pushed something in Edith to send out more Omega harmonies because the minute all three of walk into the lobby Lucille knows they’re not going to make to the elevator without claiming Edith unless Thomas shows up.

She whispers this in Alan’s ear before heading to front desk to ask a couple questions.

Alan picks up Edith, moving himself and her to a large white couch as Lucille moves to the front desk to grab something.

He tosses her on the couch pressing Edith into a corner and sits in front of her, growling at any other Alpha that comes to close and tries to ignore that Edith’s supple body is at his back.

He doesn’t have to wait long for Lucille to return with the bottle of gel they so desperately need right now.

“Move. I’m going to have to be down here on this end.” Lucille said

Alan moves from the couch to the floor kneeling closer to where Edith’s head is. Lucille had directed her to lie on her back the minute Alan had moved.

“Edith, I’m going to need you to spread your legs for Mommy.” Lucille orders.

As Edith does what she’s told, Alan takes her hand because he knows what comes next will not be pleasant for their little girl. Lucille shims the briefs down Edith’s butt and then picks up the bottle to squeeze gel on to her fingers.

“What’s going on? Thomas asked coming in, he then notices the bottle of gel 

“Really Lucille?”

“It’s the only way we’re going to make upstairs.” Lucille mutters, “Just be ready to move when it starts taking effect with her heat being this bad I think the gel will only be effective two minutes at the most.”

"There's no way the elevator will move from the top to lobby in two minutes, this hotel has too many floors. 

“We’ll take the stairs then.” Alan mutters. “You have a room key?”

Lucille and Thomas both nod. 

Lucille plunges two fingers coated in gel roughly in Edith’s needy cunt.

All is quiet between the four them for a couple seconds, then Edith begin to scream like she’s just been shot.

Alan scoops up Edith and runs for the stairs. Lucille and Thomas follow.


	3. Chapter Three

The gel is working for longer than two minutes and right now the three Alphas are very grateful for it. 

Edith’s sniffs, and rubs her snotty nose into Thomas’s shirt as sits curled in his lap in the rocking chair Lucille had the staff bring up  
.  
“What did you give me?” Edith mumbles as she pulls away from Thomas. “It burned like someone shoved burning coal up there. It still kind of does."

“A two-part heat effecting medicine.” Lucille says. “The first part is a stronger heat suppressant than what you usually take yourself. It’s not available on the market because it’s illegal due to affects you experienced."

“Then how’d you get it?” Edith asked

This hotel is the best money can buy they supply their guests with best experience they could want which includes suppressing heat and inducing it. Alan says frowning

“Wait, inducing heat?” 

That’s the second part of the medicine.” Lucille says, holding up a green bottle, “This bottle induces heats and we’ll need to induce you’re heat tonight for you to stay on track.”

“No!” Edith screams, “If the heat suppressant work this well on my body then there’s no telling how bad my heat will get under that medicine.”

“That’s why we’ll be here Daring, taking care of you.” Thomas says brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

Edith buries her head in Thomas’ shoulder again, crying and tries to ignore her Alphas. 

Thomas rocks her and runs his fingers through her hair. Alan moves away to search the room.

After a while Lucille’s becomes annoyed, “If you don’t stop crying little girl. Mommy’s going to give you something to cry about.”

Edith manages to stop her tears but doesn’t pull away from Thomas, “Fine, I’ll do it. I’ll restart my heat tonight but not before spending more time with you guys tonight at dinner. I don’t have time to spend with the three of you right now. I have a meet and greet I must go to. When I restart my heat, I want to the sex to be rough, lots of objects stuffed in places and dirty talk.

“Actually, Edith I think you’ll be spending plenty of time with us this afternoon, because you’ve been a naughty girl.” Alan’s voice like ice to Edith’s ears and so filled with power that Edith doesn’t want to look at him.

Taking a deep breath, Edith turns her face to look at her childhood friend and Alpha.

She looks at what he’s holding. It’s a clear glass bottle with orange pills.

“Where did you get these pills?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I posted this chapter a little bit ago. Chapter Four is almost ready. I just wanted to ask your opinion on something, Should I get a tumblr?


End file.
